


OMEGA

by thedoongha



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Angst, Blood, Detectives, M/M, Serial Killers, Trigger Warnings in 1st Chapter Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoongha/pseuds/thedoongha
Summary: Yang Seungho is an independent investigator who is involved with a case of a serial killer, all his victims naked girls and brutally tortured. His fight to figure out the drama gets worse when his best friend’s girlfriend becomes one of the victims, so Seungho is forced to ask for help of a mysterious boy that seems more like a sociopath than a genius. And when they finally thought the end was close, the table was turned already.
Relationships: Park Sanghyun | Thunder/Yang Seungho (MBLAQ)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> bitch, omega is my daughter, i swear this fic hits differently when u are depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR: death, incest, rape, pedophilia, torture, blood, park sanghyun being too hot to handle. BUT I SWEAR MY BABIES ARE FINE, we just talk about these topics here, please be kind to yourself if these are a sensitive topic for you, and know at some point, past trauma related to them will appear in these chapters.

* * *

There was no one at the dark dirty alley, the loud music could be heard outside the door and the raindrops fell quickly to the ground. A black car stopped right in the corner of the street, the lights on illuminating the alley and the all the ghosts and paints on the walls. Inside, a figure moved, the colors of his clothes matching the ugly night. Under his brown eyes, the dark circles highlighted the paleness of his skin that night – not sleeping those days caused him the tiredness he’d rather avoid, and the cigarettes weren’t helping him at all.

“Are you sure?” his voice echoed inside the vehicle, deep enough to got mistaken as an angry tone. The phone close to his right ear and his left hand passed on his messy black hair, the small fingers rough against his scalp. “Are you sure?” he repeated leaving no space for the person on the other side of the line to answer him

“Yes, Seungho. I am!” the other person said harshly, too loud for his ear. “So get your _sweet fat ass_ over there before Byunghee kills himself, you idiot.” 

Silence, and his hand was already searching for the last cigarette in his coat pocket. How he hated when she treated him like that, that woman was nothing without him and a little respect was good.

“I call you back soon I can,” Seungho said with only the corner of his lips, the other corner occupied by the thin cigarette and his free hand lighting up the fire. The woman ended the call before responding, and he cursed her in his mind as usual. He would go there, _just one more swallow_.

* * *


	2. I: THE BELOVED CHILD

* * *

_All of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

* * *

How he entered there? Not even himself knew. The bodyguard just stared at him from head to toe and let space for his entrance. Seungho could bet his face looked just as fucked up as the people inside that _club_ , the kind of place he thought only crazy stories had. After his third case, he had learned his thoughts were wrong. There were so many insane people ready to be on places full of alcohol and freaks.

The red flashing lights showed him a scene, then another completely different after one second. Sweaty bodies together, clothes off, clothes on, fluorescent colors. Girls with boys, boys with boys, girls with girls. Seungho could smell the sex on the air, the drugs, the self pity, however he couldn’t deny his nose liked the unusual scent, twisting itself pleased and his eyes didn’t burn with the smoke all over the small place. The loud music guided the actions, it was slow, the beats shaking the rain drops on his coat as Seungho stepped up to the dance floor. 

In the middle of the confusion, he felt people rubbing against him, pushing his shoulders side to side, in a wave of the sensual dances. It was getting more difficult at every inch he drowned himself in the crowd, and he immediately stopped when a small hand touched his shoulder, turning him. It was a petite girl that could easily be lost to view if anyone too tall was looking straight, her long dark hair shining under the purple light, the big around eyes stared directly to him and Seungho wondered if they already had meet. No. He would remember seeing such fleshy lips as his own and delicate features anywhere before.

She dug her nails on the black coach and tiptoed to whisper into his ear. 

“Come with me...” her voice, unlike her touch, was close enough to hear against the loud music. For a moment, his eyes got lost on her velvet cleavage, the silver necklace inducing him to look at her skin, her perfume was so sweet and it overcame the smell of anything in the club, the sweetest Seungho had ever felt. It was a temptation, but he didn’t have time for a girl, didn’t matter how pretty she was and how soft her skin seemed. He wanted, but couldn’t.

His face turned back to his destination and he pulled his shoulder back to his space feeling her hand go, and his foot were already moving again before his mind asked one more time to get back to the petite girl. _Fuck._ It was better Roxanne pay for it later.

With an impulse, Seungho got off the crowd and found himself on the bar, the tables full with people talking, kissing. His eyes searched each table for a boy, but it was almost too dark for him. Right there, on the last one, he was. Seungho knew it was him just by the lazy way he was sat on the chair. 

“He is a little punk,” Roxanne told him on the phone. “Blond hair and 7’0 tall. Try to be nice, ok? He is quite sensitive.”

“Awesome.” Seungho rolled his eyes. That was exactly what he needed, a seventeen years old teenager being all so emo and crying because he cursed out loud. As much he hated to ask for help, something like self-pride or working alone, he had to. Just because. Roxanne had talked to him about three hours of him not doing anything for the case, of him being so rusty after the last one, but when Byunghee’s girlfriend was killed, everybody suddenly became personal to the killer.

Seungho still didn’t believe the event of seeing Cora’s body on the couch, naked, of course, legs open shameless, the hands together between them, and the huge cut on her neck bleeding, the blood still dripping. She was fresh, her skin got the beautiful tan and the smell of dead body was nowhere to be found. There was a greek symbol marked right on her pelvis, where her lifeless fingers could hide, and a note on her breasts. _For your consideration_. Seungho didn’t sleep that night and smoked about three boxes of his cigarettes, one after the other, just looking at the pictures of Cora, at her pretty face, at the eyes fixed on the wall. He was so mad then. Whoever the psycho was, Seungho would find him and kill the bastard with his own hands. He would give some medicine to paralyze the body and keep the mind wake to do all the things he did to the girls so far.

And the psycho wanted to be found, Seungho was sure. But he did not leave a clue behind. No digits, no DNA, nobody seeing him entering the house or leaving, no suspicions of him breaking into the house, there was nothing. No information. All the kills were perfect. _Perfect_. Almost as the girls didn’t put up a fight against him, they just let him in.

So there was the solution. Some kiddo called Cheondung. Seungho had never heard of him, usually people on the business talked about successful independent investigators just like him. The true was, cops and police or whatever, didn’t do shit for the cases. They paid others to do the work. Roxanne, for example, didn’t move a finger for the case and all the blame was on his back. It was her case, but Seungho was the only behind it. For all the time lost for nothing, she wanted another detective, so she just snapped the skinny fingers and he was already trying to talk to the boy. _What an amazing puppy you’ve become_ , but anything for Byunghee and Cora and all the victims already killed.

Seungho walked fast to the table and with every step, he could see more and more of the boy, the platinum blond hair and four empty glasses. He prayed the ‘sensitive’ guy wasn’t drunk. When he finally stopped by the table the boy looked up. His silver clothes, heavy makeup and pale skin made him seem like a ghost. But it was dark and his face was a blur. The investigator couldn’t see much, just the blond fringe and the paper-white skin.

“Cheondung?” his voice was loud to stand against the music. It was dark, indeed, but the line of teeth glowed in the flashing lights, a perfect smirk.

“I don’t fuck older guys,” the tone was soft and playful, the hint of a high pitch. The big hands drew circles on the table, the gold jewelry shaking on the wrists and fingers, as a good display of show-off. Seungho arched an eyebrow for the action, trying to stare of what he thought it was the boy’s eyes, the two black holes on his face.

“Roxanne Law sent me,” and quickly as a bullet, the smirk died and he stood up. The boy was indeed tall, with a long figure. His right hand moved in front of Seungho’s face, a sign indicating he should follow him. He started walking to somewhere Seungho didn’t know, but he let himself be guided. His stare always fixed on the younger’s back, the little details of the black hair coming of his nape, the large shoulders and thick neck, things noticed every time they passed through a light.

Slowly the nasty smell was fading away and the music was decreasing, but the dark remained there. At some point, only the platinum could be seen, so one of Seungho’s hand where inside his coat, right on his back, holding the gun for every situation that could happen. He didn’t trust the boy, or ever would. One thing everybody needed to learn when they chose this profession is that the only person they can trust is themselves and this would never change.

Finally the boy pushed a wall opening it to reveal the back of the club. The wind hit them strongly and he could see the the light of the night and some lamp posts on the street, but it wasn’t raining there and Seungho wondered if the rain was already done. The other exited the club and he did the same closing the door after his passage. His hand abandoned the trigger.

Cheondung turned to stare at him, and Seungho licked his lips analyzing him now that he could see everything. The fringe was up, showing his face, no covers at all. The skin was really pale with not even a flaw on it. The black holes eyes were completely dark, so was his makeup, eyes color, everything about them. The only white thing was the sclera of his eyes, and they were deep, doing the same thing as Seungho, analyzing each other. The lips formed a cute heart shape as something that reminded him of a pout, very rosy and very childish. His face was small, but his neck was thick, his shoulders even larger. A hint of youth all over his delicate traits. But as much he looked a child, he looked a man. The boy frowned to Seungho.

“What does that slut want?” he spat every single word. The fingers held tight his own leather jacket. The older smiled weakly to the curse. _Sensitive, hum?_

“Have you heard about Omega?” Seungho asked quietly. Cheondung of course had. His face got blank. If the other wanted to see a surprised face, he would be disappointed because there was no emotion. None. Silence hung between them about some seconds.

“You are not doing your work well, are you, detective?” Cheondung smirked again, his sharky and pearly teeth biting his lower lip, his massive cheeks popping out. The other pulled his lips in a thin line to resist the will of talking. A little chuckle echoed. “What you have for me? How much, I mean…”

“She said she is paying the same as the last case,” his voice was hesitant. He didn’t know himself how much. That was exactly what she said: the same as the last case, and when he asked the precise amount, she just bitch faced and went back to whatever she was doing.

“Oh, I see. That French must be really desperate.” The blondie brought a finger to his lips, thinking. For the first time, Seungho noticed the black nail polish. “Will we work together?”

“Yes,” the word came out arrogant.

He watched carefully when the boy blinked his eyes two times, and yet there was no emotion, just a doll face. His bracelets shook, the fingers rubbing against each other and the nose twisting. “I am in, detective.”

Before Seungho could say at least his name for the boy, he was already trying go back to inside, his boots walking fast to the door. But he grabbed a hold on his arm when he passed by.

“Wait, we nee–”

“Chill out. I find you tomorrow then we talk,” Cheondung pulled his arm with force, interrupting him.

“You don–”

“Yang Seungho, 27, born and raised in here, no college, has a younger brother, father died six years ago, has been in the business since 22 and loves to smoke,” the boy just smiled, all the information dropped directly at the older, one after the other, fast and personal. Seungho opened his mouth, but again, he had no time to reply because Cheondung was already talking. “I know Roxanne wants me being part of this, and believe me, we are only talking now because I want us to.”

And just like that, he opened the door and entered the club again, leaving Seungho behind with a confused face. Did Roxanne tell to the boy before him? Did she tell him everything? Did her… it took him some time to finally enter the club again and leave, but he had to confess that when he passed by the dance floor, he was waiting a small pair of hands to grab his coat and call him once more, but it didn’t happen so Seungho went back to his car to call Roxanne.

“He accepted,”

“Good, now don’t fuck it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I LOVE TATTOOED SANGHYUN with blond hair, really, i could die for him


	3. II: PRIMADONNA

* * *

_ Lay me down, _

_ Let the only sound be the overflow _

* * *

The sunlight illuminated the entire house, unlike the day before when clouds were dominating the sky and hiding the sun. There was no trace of rain and the wind was slowly coming from the west, the hot air stifling the city. It was perfect for a walk, but, well, Seungho hated walking and hot days. His eyes were very focused on the pictures of his wall, on every type of murder. There were about twenty five girls and in the end of the line there was Cora.

His fingers ran on the picture right in front of him. He didn’t remember her name, but he had a perfect memory of her parents crying waiting for the cops to get out of their house. The husband embracing his wife and a boy – the victim’s brother too shocked to demonstrate any emotion. In the moment, Seungho immediately thought about Seunghoon, how his baby brother would act if he died trying to get the madman.

Seungho had never thought he could die doing what he did. After years, he really thought he was untouchable, not because he was better than everybody, but because he knew the tricks that would keep him safe in his vision. A crazy pervert or a serial killer couldn’t or even wouldn’t kill him, but after the incident last week, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Everybody suddenly felt afraid and threatened. Cora was always with them, having dinner with Byunghee and him at Fridays, talking with Roxanne about their lives, bringing coffee for them late at night. She was so close to them. Seungho didn’t know what to think anymore. The doors and windows of his house were locked, his car was in the garage all the time, the plasma TV of his bedroom only showed the outside security cameras.

His best friend Byunghee moved back to his parents house and got a license from the case. Unlike Seungho, he was a real cop, collecting proofs and examining the bodies, working on Roxanne’s department. As for Roxanne, she dyed her hair. She  _ dyed _ her hair. When Seungho saw her for the first time with the golden shade of blonde and social clothes on her office, he opened his mouth to joke around about how ugly she looked, but before he could, she lifted the brown eyes and he only saw fear there. The real fear of dying, the pen on her hand was shaking. The reflection of the sun on her locks showed some damages on her scalp and she did it by herself on her house because she wouldn’t wait. Roxanne needed do that for herself, for a little hope that when she arrived at her dark house the psycho wasn’t waiting her. “You look nice,” that was all Seungho said, and she nodded with a low thank you.

The little hope she was searching for was that strange boy. Seungho still didn’t understand how a boy with black nail polish would help them. All the information dropped about himself last night was still confusing, but when he arrived at his house, for what seemed years, he finally had a good night of sleeping, but there was no dream though. Just blank and then his eyes snapped open, feeling the hot air inside his bedroom. His body felt light, his ribs weren’t scratching his muscles and his eyes didn’t close anymore. Seungho got up, showered like nothing happened, like the fuss around him never existed. At some point, it hit him all back, so he did what he always did in the mornings, stare at his bedroom wall filled with the pictures of the victims and just think about it. The dominant color was red from their blood and the paleness of their naked bodies.

The doorbell rang and scared him. The metal sound brought his mind back to reality and he quickly grabbed the shirt on his bed glancing at the TV screen for the camera showing who was at the door.  _ Speaking of the devil.  _ The platinum blond hair was covering the entire screen and Seungho rushed to get to the door. Once the cotton passed his head, his hand was turning the knob and Cheondung was waiting for him with his arm supported on the wall. Big sunglasses highlighted the paleness of his skin and Seungho finally noticed it was just his true color, a pale ghost and period. His big fringe up, a lollipop between the pink lips, and the check shirt sleeves were up on his arms, the first buttons open revealing tattoos. They seemed painted with pure black on his right arm, faces of sad and happy clowns going and going to reach the red spike bracelet. There was another one on his chest, something written, but the older couldn’t read because the white wife beater didn’t let him.

“Found you,” his tongue moved the lollipop inside his mouth to the other side and Seungho licked his own lips leaving space for him enter the house. When the boy did, Seungho closed the door locking it again then watched the slim figure in the middle of his living room carefully looking at the new territory.

“You can sit if you want,” he said, slightly appointing to the couch and Cheondung nodded already making himself comfortable.

“What can you tell me about Omega?” he asked, one hand taking off his sunglasses and the other holding the lollipop off his mouth to talk. “I only know what the papers say.”

Seungho nodded, grabbing the folder on the bookcase by his side. Everything about the case was there and as he knew he would needed it anytime, he left it on the bookcase. Gladly the papers didn’t write too much about it. Roxanne kept the media away from it – but as much she tried, with every new murder, the journalists and reporters wanted at least a picture of the scene. Once a woman almost got one, but Roxanne dealt it with money and the help of somebody Seungho didn’t know the name.

After handing it to Cheondung, he expected the dollface to break with shock because the pictures were somewhat horrible. The little punk opened the folder to read about the first victim, the photo right on his face, but Seungho ended disappointed because the dollface were still there.

“Summarize it for me, detective,” Cheondung said, the fingers passing the pages of the folder without any attention. The lollipop backed to inside his mouth and Seungho bit his lower lip sitting on the chair in front of the couch.

“Black haired girls, higher than 1.70cm,” he made a pause to think. “All of them with a brother or sister.”

“That is it?” Cheondung lifted his dark makeup eyes to his elder, moving his shoulders up. “How does he kills them?”

Seungho pushed his lips on a thin line imitating the blank face, a strange feeling on his stomach. “It depends... He is ripping their eyes off, or sewing the mouth, or neither, or both. Leaves them naked and...” 

He made a pause again, this time because thoughts were dancing on his mind, so many and he didn’t know about what they were. His voice didn’t come back, so he stopped talking. The boy arched an eyebrow, letting the folder on the little table in front of him. His tattoos glowed with every action, and Seungho stared at them for too long, not realizing the silence. Where the fuck Roxanne found the strange Cheondung? Seungho wanted to know how someone like  _ this _ could help them.

“Well,” Cheondung shook the bracelets on the arm the older was staring, trying to break down the eye contact. “What are your bets?”

Seungho licked his lips again, his eyes already going up to the platinum hair. “Some awkward guy, gorgeous girlfriend didn’t want him anymore or any girl after, so he is killing to get his awesome revenge. He is smart though, a good formation. But the part of having brothers or sisters doesn’t match. Yours?”

Cheondung slowly nodded. “None yet, and I would like to see the bodies, can you do that for me?”

It was time for Seungho to nod, getting up from his chair and looking for the keys of his car. They were beside the big tv, next to the cigarette pack, his wallet and lighter. His fingers made weird movements missing the thin paper between them, his breathing changing immediately. Three hours without smoking and not realizing. Seungho bit his lower lip, the blood running inside his veins. He almost threw himself to get a cigarette, his fingers taking one off the pack with difficulty and putting on his lips. His thumb tried hard to ignite the lighter, and when he finally made it, he was sucking air to burn the tip of the cigarette. His eyes closed and opened, the smoke filling his lungs and for that second he noticed how much he missed the sensation. Seungho stopped shaking when the smoke escaped from his nose.

Remembering about the boy sitting on the couch, he looked behind him. Cheondung smirked watching the little fight of addiction Seungho had seconds ago, his tongue playing with the lollipop, the sunglasses already on his face as he stood.

“Can we go now?” The younger said, his jokingly tone. Seungho thought about what he could say, but he remained in silence. There was nothing to say.

Cheondung moved his eyebrows up and down about three times to Seungho, passing by him and opened the house’s door, already going out. The older followed him with his eyes, the platinum hair to the large shoulders, then the skull draw on the back of his shirt to the form of his ass perfectly fitting on the tight jeans.

_ It’s gonna be a tough day _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is so funny bc i remembered Ho always living in an apartment back in the day, and now he lives in a house, hmmm....... the details we forget, right? what else is funny is how i didn't write details enough to ho and his smoking addiction, its awkward reading my work from before and seeing how i could re-write it completely different.


	4. III: SILENT SORROWS

* * *

_We were light and paper thin_

_With no colours in our skin_

* * *

The smoke coming from his mouth was disappearing in the air. The itchy on his nape wasn’t there anymore, it left his body some moment ago in the car. When the cigarette was done, Seungho threw it away. At the same moment, Cheondung finished his lollipop; however he kept the stick to bite it. They didn’t talk. Even if one caught the other staring, they would stay in silence. It was good to Seungho, who didn’t like talking about pointless things.

They were at the morgue already. Seungho found himself sitting down at a chair in the corner, smoking his second cigarette that day. His hands were covered with medical gloves – they were forced to wear it once they were inside the bodies room. He wasn’t supposed to smoke either, but nobody was watching and Cheondung didn’t seem uncomfortable when he lighted up the thin paper. Actually if Seungho looked very closely, he’d see the right corner of the younger’s lips curving in a smirk.

Cheondung was right in front of Seungho, his back turned to him, carefully analyzing the body laid down in the metal table. All of his rings were on the tray by Seungho’s side. He counted them as 13 when the boy was taking them off, the bracelets too. Cheondung took them one by one, but stayed with the red spike ones, putting the gloves right away, his eyes meeting the older’s stare.

The body was from the girl killed in the beginning of the month. It was almost a miracle that they still had the body to study. The families usually didn’t accept leaving it for more than one week with the cops, wanting to bury it fast and privately. They could have Cora, but she was already buried and Byunghee didn’t even study her cuts. Nobody wanted to do it.

Seungho sucked the smoke inside and then it escape by his nose. His stare glued to Cheondung steps around the metal table to see the cut of the girl’s left arm better. He grabbed her arm and touched the cut, his fingertips getting inside it. “Who is your pathologist?” he asked without taking the eyes off the girl.

“Jung Byunghee,” the name came out dry. Seungho licked his lips, feeling the nicotine taste everywhere.

“He is not doing his work well either,” Cheondung said behind the arm, one finger going forward inside the cut, moving to feel the muscle.

“Then do it better,” Seungho rolled his eyes, leaving the cigarette on the pot on the table. He really wanted to give another answer to the boy, but he controlled himself. _The boy was just a kiddo trying hard._ Seungho took the opportunity to finally clear something up. “By the way, how did you know where I live?”

Cheondung took his fingers off the cut, leaving the deceased’s arm rest on the metal table again. His hands cupped the girl’s face and the thumbs caressed the purple lips where the marks of the seam caused. “You won’t believe it, but...” he said faking an excited tone. “I asked Roxanne.”

Seungho smiled weakly at himself. “Right.”

“But that’s not what you really want to know,” the younger left the girl’s head and slowly took off the gloves, leaving them on the girl’s flat stomach. He bent over, the elbows on the edge of the metal table, his body close to the girl’s, and not even a sparkling of disgusting on his eyes by the contact that could happen between cold skin and warm skin. But his eyes were glued on Seungho. Cheondung was waiting for the question, the other knew, but as much he wanted to ask, he could get an answer he didn’t want.

Seungho looked away, at the smoke fading in the air, the circular forms traveling away, and it suddenly became so interesting. No more interesting than Cheondung’s empty eyes challenging him, but enough to capture his attention. Somehow his mind wasn’t even focused on the smoke, because it was imagining the way the _kiddo_ was bending over, the way the tight jeans supposed to be demarcating his perfectly round, little ass. Seungho stared at the boy again.

“How did you know all that about me? It is not on my record. I deleted it myself,” his voice was so dry and uncertain, causing Cheondung to opened a satisfactory smile. Pride.

“Well, _Seungho_ , our job is know what people don’t know,” the name was almost a soft call, low and full of the affection Cheondung didn’t show until the moment. Seungho, ready to respond, parted his lips, but the younger continued. “Your record was indeed blank, all I need to do was look for the number of your bank account, I got a huge list of all the things you payed using the credit card, then I eliminated everything related to markets, car, house, you know. What left was lots of money for cigarettes, something related to a funeral, no college tuition, and other ordinary things. You would be surprised of how many things the bank knows about us and how horrible their software is.”

He did it again. Information dropped heavily on his shoulders. Seungho would have to get use to it. He breathed heavily searching for the younger’s eyes. “That doesn’t make sense. If you knew so much, how would you ask Roxanne my address?”

“Yeah,” Cheondung arched his shoulders. “The bank had your old address, when I went to that house earlier, I could clearly see you didn’t live there anymore, I mean... You don’t look like you live with your mother and brother anymore. I was amazed by the fact you didn’t change your address on the bank, you _really_ don’t want to be find.”

Oh, yeah. _That_. Sometimes Seungho almost forgot about it. No, not forget, but sometimes, he just stopped thinking about the past and yet, there still were little things that keep pulling him into the thoughts about his old house. Of course he moved out years ago, of course he had to change his account’s address and of course he didn’t want to stop getting letters every month with all the bank correspondence for him inside an envelope his mother sent him, beautiful letters and a sense she would never forget him.

His heart started to beat faster when he thought about his mother and his baby brother. Seungho missed them, especially Seunghoon.

Cheondung noticed the new serenity in Seungho’s eyes, also his chest contracting in deep breaths. The new air around him. There it was. His weak spot. Cheondung finally found. He already knew it, all he needed was a confirmation, and it came so quickly, so unexpectedly. _Home_. What a beautiful weakness. The boy didn’t smile, he continued looking at his elder, slowly feeling a hint of sympathy inside him. Just a small hint.

“Seungho,” Cheondung called softly again, changing the subject. “I think I found something with the body.”

The older took the cigarette back to his mouth, inhaled and then stood up, leaving the paper in the corner of his lips while the smoke came out from the other corner. He walked to the metal table, his eyes already on the girl’s face. “So?”

“From what was in the folder. You have a serious problem thinking that the omega guy is torturing his victims and nobody hears it,” Cheondung straightened his upper body, focusing his stare on Seungho’s face. “What you guys ain’t thinking is that maybe he kills them and after he makes all the cuts.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Seungho said with only the corner of his mouth, ability gained after years of smoking.

“This cut is bigger and deeper than the others,” the younger passed a finger on the cut in the girl’s belly, close to his gloves and Seungho felt a shiver running his spine with disgust. “Jung Byunghee thought this one was the cut the guy made to finish his work, but in my opinion, it was the first one. Even if I am wrong, and I am not, because all the cuts are similar it would be impossible do them if the girl was fighting against him.”

Seungho glanced at Cheondung and was immediately surprised at the boy glancing back with his black eyes. A tension grew inside himself, but he didn’t break the eye-contact. Cheondung’s eyes were too intriguing. “Bets?”

“Man, small and delicate hands because there are no fingers marks. He cuts the stomach first, let it bleed so when the girl runs out of energy he does the other cuts and then wait for their death. Good formation, cheated by his _wife_ , killing to get a revenge and... he wants us to appreciate his way of killing. All the cuts are similar. He is making his art,” the boy smirked, the orbs shining. “At least, that is what I’d do. Think like a killer then you will understand one, right?”

Seungho stayed quiet and sucked the nicotine to his lungs, the good orgasmic sensation burning his organs. The tension was getting bigger and bigger as both of them were fixed on each other, like yesterday. But not analyzing, just staring. Cheondung was smirking and Seungho was serious. The smoke circulated and danced between them, the air not light as before.

“Where the hell Roxanne found you?” his finger wrapped around the cigarette, holding it to leave space for him to speak with all the corner of his lips.

Cheondung chuckled. “You definitely don’t want to know that.”


End file.
